geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheDarkCat97/Mild Phil for America Makes Me F**king Sick!
So after his father is exposed as a horrible, racist asshole, Mild Phil decided to go after the people who exposed him in a rant video, basically threatening them and telling them off - when the evidence clearly shows otherwise. I'm sorry, dude, but as much as you deny it in your rant, your mouth may have the ability to lie, but the camera doesn't bullshit. But, this isn't the only reason why I'm so pissed off with this "charming" individual, OH-HO-HO-HO, NO... Turns out, he made another video where he makes comments, about his cats, showing absolutely no remorse for what he is doing to these poor, defenseless cats. Now, I want to you take a look at the video, with caution, because... this has to be one of the lowest things he has done on his channel, I mean, that's a fucking high goal to be. Now, I'm gonna be honest here. This has to be one of the lowest things he has done on his channel: using the misfortune of an animal, simply because of the species, to encourage this idea that, apparently, cats are "weak" and "pathetic" and that his little fuck-buddies are going to take over and ban, abuse, and kill every cat in existence. Now, in the comment section of this video, I did leave a comment saying that his video was pretty disgusting and that the sooner his misogynistic channel is taken down the fucking better because... at this point I don't fucking care what he has to say to me. Because most of his responses, like in his Drunken Peasants rant, are just repeated propaganda, or empty threats of violence. Around January 2016, Mr.Baffacake joined with Mild Phil in a song called, "F*ck the Drunken Peasants", and he even said that he's about to start the party which means they 'bout to be in a body bag. Which is completely laughable because people like them are more than happy to kick the dog shit out of him any day, and watch him whimper and piss himself like the man-child he actually is. But, since they live in different states, there are some slight issues with that, because he is so brainwashed into his beliefs and ideologies that he doesn't want to listen to anyone else who has an opposing opinion. He'll just class you as wrong or evil, and when that doesn't work he will just throw a temper tantrum like an angry child who can't get his own way, and just start threatening you, "What are you gonna do about, I mean, what are you gonna do about it?! I don't see you coming up to me on the street, so what are you gonna do about it?! Yeah, that's right, shut your mouth!" I just love how defensive he gets when people question his ideologies. Anyway, that's enough of me just talking about him, let's move on to his response about cats in general. "I don't see a single redeeming quality about having a cat, except plastered all over your shirt. Because I am a pussy magnet. Anyways, fuck cats and that's all I got time for today." So, apparently, it's the cats fault once again because it's always their fault, like it's their fault their "plotting to kill you" and whatnot, when actual evidence from veterinarians proves that theory to be whacked. It's, apparently, the CATS fault, and their OWNERS fault, because, apparently, it's not the same when having a dog around. Yeah, you guys are having it so rough, ain't ya! Look at you guys constantly picking up your dog's crap and you having to scream at your dog to be quiet! Why should we feel sorry for cat owners when YOU guys have the REAL problems in life?! Get a fucking life, man! You have a home, you have food, you have electricity, you have gas, you have phones, you have a bed to sleep in, and you have a home to live in! Stop playing the victim, Phil, because you are far from the fucking victim! Stop trying to act like YOU are the one we should feel sorry for, when you mock a small kitten for being defenseless because of your fucking hatred! Because, I highly doubt if this kitten was a puppy, you would be laughing, you would be fucking outraged by it! But, apparently, it's not the same if the animal, in question, was a kitten! Actually, it's a joke when the animal's a kitten! I find it kind of funny when he comes to the conclusion that he is this "pussy magnet" when he and his father promote abuse towards women. He actually knows that his father's a misogynist on his Drunken Peasants rant. I am not shitting you when I say, he does acknowledge that his father is a racist, and a misogynist, but he still doesn't give two shits about it, since he tried to attack them, because of the fact that "Racist Woman-Beater", here, got debunked! And again, why should I feel sorry for you? Are you homeless? Are you sleeping on the street worried about if you would survive the night? Are you worried about rabid dogs chasing you down while you were just minding your own business? Are you worried about dying of starvation and/or dehydration? No, you're not. Because you're living carefree. You got money, you got a home, you've got a bed, more than the millions of stray cats would have for years to come! But, yet, you want me to think that YOU are the victim, you want me to act like YOU are having it worse! You and your father call for the deaths of black people, you threaten those who call your racist family out, you want to stone kids and kill animals, and beat women black and blue! Why the fuck should I feel sorry for you?! You are scum! Absolute scum! This guy is trying to force and spread his vile, selfish hatred upon society, which he keeps classing as the truth, because he's a "Christian" and supports America. You can go on about how cats are this, that or the other, but you can't prove any of that! You can't prove that cats are claiming world domination! You can't even prove the connections between cats and Satan! The truth is, you're a fearmongering preacher who can't prove the shit he keeps trying to encourage. Now, there are many different opinions on the topic on cats and cat behavior, but the last thing I would do, no matter what my opinions would be, is to film and mock a defenseless kitten, who can't understand human languages or human behaviors, just so my fanbase can laugh at them! And just like Mild Phil, most of the people in his fanbase are horrible people! His fanbase will eat up anything that Mild Phil gives them while writing comments going on about how killing people and their pets based on their sex, race, and beliefs, are perfectly okay! You are doing perfectly well for yourself, the only problem YOU seem to have is not being able to keep your fucking mouth shut. So, thank you so very much for reading this rant, and if you see this guy in the comment section or anywhere online... Do not, I repeat, do NOT like, comment, and subscribe to him in ANY shape or form. He is a soulless monster, and that's what he'll always will be for years to come. Category:Blog posts Category:Rant Category:YouTube Category:Telling off little scumbags Category:Monsters Category:Videos